harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quad
The Quad'''See this image. (also known as the '''Paved Courtyard) is a courtyard located on the Hogwarts Castle exterior area. It is connected to the Viaduct and the Boathouse. Four towers are located at either corner of this courtyard: The Grand Staircase Tower, Gryffindor Tower, North Tower and Stone Bridge Tower; and the Hospital Tower and Suspension Bridge Towers are located in the middle of two different sides. Gobstones players usually come into this courtyard to play "Snake Pit" and it is home to a Talking Gargoyle. The Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh floor Corridors pass right next to this courtyard. History 1995-1996 school year In 1996, one of the Weasley twin's Portable Swamps was released here. 1996-1997 school year During this year, the Slytherin Duelling Club was based here. Behind the scenes '' and Half-Blood Prince]] *The courtyard changes significantly between the film adaptations of Prisoner of Azkaban and the Goblet of Fire. ::*In first three films, the courtyard is a grassy cloister similar to the Middle Courtyard. It is clearly shown only once in the second film. ::*The courtyard is never shown in the Order of the Phoenix or the Half-Blood Prince film adaptations, but it is seen partially in the Goblet of Fire. ''It can also be seen in the Hogwarts Castle replica. In the replica, neither the cloister nor the grassy area are seen. Furthermore, the courtyard has two main entrances now (one leading to the Viaduct and the other leading to a new path to the Boathouse) and the Hospital Tower is added from the third film adaptation. It is assumed that the new courtyard remains the same in the subsequent film adaptations. In the final one, the courtyard can be seen as it was in the replica. *The portrayal in the video games is slightly different. ::*In the video game adaptations of ''Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, there is no cloister or grass. ::*In the video game adaptation of Prisoner of Azkaban, the Hospital Tower is added. ::*In the video game adaptations of Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince, the new entrances and a cloister are added. Also, in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, a passage is added that goes from the courtyard down to the dungeon level, down a hallway and to the basement level of the Grand Staircase. , ''Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince.]] Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references fr:Cour pavée Category:Duelling Club locations Category:Courtyards